Inbreed Spawns: Riff Raff's Children
by NationNFanatic
Summary: Its About Riff Raff and Magenta's children Bjorn and Teagan and you can figure out for yourself why it says 'riff raffs's Children'. It is now complete. Very shocking ending.
1. Chapter 1

**I OWN NOTHING OF THESE CHARACTERS AND SUCH! THE LOVELY RICHARD O'BRIEN OWN EVERYTHING**

**AUTHOR NOTE: THIS IS MY FIRST FAN Fiction SO PLEASE IF ITS HORRIBLE TELL ME PLEASE SO I CAN CHANGE IT AND TRY TO MAKE IT BETTER **

**YOUR CRITICISM HELPS AND I'M NOT THE BEST SPELLER LOL!!**

We Begin our story 22 years ago. On a cold, dark, moonless night

when the house of Riff Raff and magenta was filled with the cries of a new born child

riff raff was laying there in the bedroom with magenta at his side

with the baby in her arms.

"We have yet to choose a name for her" Magenta said looking into the eyes of her child.

"Well i was thinking of Teagan? who do you think?" asked Riff Raff.

"Hmmmm, i think its lovely dear"

"Teagan Vitus it is then" he said with a grin on his face.

As he leaned over to kiss his most precious Magenta

then they cuddled as they watched over there new baby Teagan.

**A.N AWWW this ones so sentimental lol i love it though D**


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS FOR THE LOVELY RICHARD O'BRIEN DOES **

**AUTHORS NOTE: THIS IS THE SECOND CHAPTER IN THE BRILLIANT STORY OF RIFF RAFF'S CHILDREN**

Six months later...

As the Vitus family sat around the table for Dinner

there was a knock on the door.

"would you get that dear?" Magenta insisted

"sure" he said while pushing Teagan's high chair to Magenta so she could to continue to eat

Riff Raff walked out of the kitchen to open the front door.

when he opened the door he seen a beautiful woman standing there with bright red hair

and a very shiny outfit.

"Columbia?" He said with a Confused look on his face.

"why hello Riff, how have you been? your looking good, here's your son, have a nice life good bye" she said as she turned to walk away.

then there at the edge of the step stood a little child with blond hair and sky blue eyes looking up

at riff, he turned to see the only person he had ever known walk away as tears began to stream done his face.

Magenta called from the background "who is it at the door riff darling?"

"Uh no one" he replied as he stood there in confusion not knowing what to do. then he picked up the child and ran after Columbia.

"COLUMBIA!!" he yelled.

She stopped and glared at him as she was already half way down the street.

"What?!" she squealed in her annoying high pitched voice.

"what do you think you are doing?? i don't know this child whats his name?? who-"

"His name is Bjorn, He's 3 i think?, and he's dumb he cant even talk right!!"She had said as if the child was her brother

"Why now, Columbia? you have never tried to contact me WHY OF ALL TIMES NOW!!" He said angrily.

"Because RIFF RAFF!! i have found new love and he doesn't want this kid to hold back our love!!" She replied.

It was all coming back to him now 'it was a ten minute thing in the freezer and it produced a child, A LIVING BREATHING CHILD!!' he thought as his mind started to race.

"Now if you don't mind i have a ship to catch back to earth OK??" she said annoyingly.

"Fine, But don't you _EVER_ come back!! you hear?? you whore!!"he yelled as he was extremely angry

She slapped riff on the face and said " it wasn't my idea remember??"

Then she turned and walked away.

riff then grabbed the child's hand and walked back to the place where him and magenta had a peaceful home life that he knew would be broken by this.

when he returned inside he called Magenta " Magenta dear can you come to the bedroom we need to talk??"

"Um sure dear is something the matter?" she said now with a bit of worry in her voice.

"just come here"

he then pulled her to the room (where he had put Bjorn) after putting Teagan down on the floor to play with her toys.

When magenta came in the room she saw a young child sitting there on the bed.

"Riff what have you done?" she said with a very upset tone for she realized the child looked like Riff Raff's twin.

"look don't be upset, but years ago i had a midnight 'quickie' with Columbia in the lab freezer, and it produced a child"

she cut him off with a strike to his chin "How could you do such a thing? HUH!? she vas my best friend!!"

"I never meant to hurt you! I didn't know it was going to turn out this way"

she looked at the boy and said "he has a face the resembles Teagan we cant tell anyone that he's half earthling, we must move. to somewhere we can start fresh and say he's always been ours or he will be the object of ridicule for being a half breed"

"better half breed than inbreed" he mumbled under his breath.

"HOW DARE YOU!!" she slapped him again.

He reached out to kiss her.

but she hit his arms coming towards her.

"don't touch me!" she said pointing to his face in an angry manor.

"come now" she motioned for the child to follow her. "whats his name?"

"Bjorn, i suppose its German?" Riff Raff replied with his hands in the air "GERMAN!! DAMNED Nazi's!!"

"well then don't get over emotional Riff Raff its just a name. Bjorn come with me lets have some dinner would you like that?"

Bjorn nodded for his former mother had forgotten to feed him before leaving earth early this morning.

as they were walking out magenta turned to Riff Raff and said " i will raise him as my own but always know this, I have never been as hurt with you as i am at this very moment" a tear slid down her cheek.

he wiped it away and said "we'll get through this."

"promise?" she asked.

"promise" he said as he grabbed her in his arms and held her tightly trying to show his love for her as best he could with the child still watching.

"come on then lets have some dinner" Riff Raff said after kissing magenta on the forehead.

Then the Vitus family and there newest edition walked to the kitchen with Teagan in hand to finish there dinner.

Had things returned to normal in such little time?

I think not.

**OMG, things are getting good right?? well i hope you stay tuned for the 3rd chapter is yet to come please Review it i accept your criticism as well **

**so i hope you enjoyed the 1st 2 chapters of Inbreed Spawns (don't you just love the title? ugh)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N: Ok in this chapter is the last one in Bjorn and teagans childhood I hope you like it!! ENJOY review please and i just love the end scene LOL it was kind of unnecessary but its OK it gives the story a little spice D**

**OWN NOTHING OF THESE CHARACTERS!! (well only Bjorn and teagan) BUT THE LOVELY MAGENTA ND RIFF BELONG TO RICHARD O'BRIEN...D**

Magenta was combing teagans long blond hair, for today was her first day of school, while Bjorn sat in the living room waiting for them to be done.

"MOM!! I WANT TO LEAVE!! I don't want to be late!!"

"now now Bjorn your not going to be late" she said as she was walking out of teagans bedroom "its only 7 o'clock, RIFF DARLING!!"

Riff Raff the came running to the living room in his suit and tie "oh I'm going to be so late!! Wheres that damn briefcase!!" he said very frustrated.

"here it is daddy" teagan said hold up her fathers heavy brief case with all her might .

"Thank you honey, You look very beautiful just like your mother" he said giving magenta a look of 'I want you'.

"dad its suave in this country remember??" Bjorn said as he caught the look and thought it was gross for he was only 8.

"Ugh i never know what to say here on Metro sexual"

"oh darling I'm not even sure Metrolians know how to speak themselves"

Riff Raff just laughed at the way she had said that.

"well im off to work now everyone" he said as he gave magenta a long kiss on the lips and hugged the children goodbye and then he was gone. soon after that the children were at school as well and magenta was home alone.

'what to do what to do' she thought for all the house chores were done she had finished them rather quickly.

so she started to dose off there on the sofa.

Teagan was in the cafeteria with her lunch in hand, but could not find a place to sit without being alone she then noticed a little girl who was sitting alone. so she walked over and put down her lunch box and said "Hi I'm teagan Vitus whats your name?"

"im Scarlet De lordy" she said with a huge smile on her face.

"can i be your friend?" teagan said as she was not very shy.

"yes" she replied

then for the rest of the day teagan and scarlet were best friends.

around 3:30 magenta woke up and saw that she was supposed to pick up her children 30 minutes ago. she rushed off the couch and ran tot he car. When she pulled up to the school Bjorn was sitting there on the curb with a very mad look on his face and teagan was jumping around and being very vivacious.

"im so sorry guys!! i fell asl-" she said as she was interrupted by teagans outburst saying

"MOMMY!! I MADE A NEW FRIEND!!" she said very pleased with her self

"oh im so proud of you darling whats her name"

"um her names scarlet, Here she gave me a picture of her" she said pulling the picture out of the front pocket of her black laced dress as she was stumbling over to the backseat.

"oh she very pretty dear" she said as she thought the girl looked very familiar "hmm i think i might know her parents?"

"Hello Bjorn is there a problem?" magenta said as she turned his face to look at her.

"no its just everyone else's mom picks them up on time and you didn't you just forgot about us"

"i would never! i fell asleep it was a mistake and don't take tat tone of voice with me young man" she said sternly.

"i don't know whats gotten into you lately"

so then they drove home and the kids were watching TV when Riff Raff returned home.

"Riffy darling how i missed you so" magenta said as she was taking off his coat when she walked in the door.

"oh my sweet magenta how i missed you too, I have fantastic news!"

"what is it!!"

"I have completed the HL3000"

"you have!! OH I'm so proud of you darling!!" she said hugging him for this meant she would get that new pair of fishnets she had been wanting.

"daddy daddy Mommy's proud of me too" teagan said rather proud of herself.

"really? for what?"

"i made a new friend today at school!!"

"you did" he said trying to show his emotion of happiness with out being to corny

"yeah daddy her names Scarlet" she said as she ran off to get the picture from her room

"and you Bjorn what did you accomplish today"

"nothing!! OK I'm sorry I'm not perfect like your precious teagan" he said as he threw the remote on the floor and started to run to his room

"You don't dare speak to that why you hear me??" Riff Raff said very angry

"he was also raising his voice to me earlier"

"you know what that means son"

he then pulled his son into his room to give him a spanking.

magenta cringed as she could here the belt as it would hit her sons bottom

"mommy wheres daddy?"

"um his giving Bjorn his punishment He will be back in a moment to look at your picture OK"

"OK" she said sitting back down in the living room

just then Riff Raff emerged from behind the closed door and yelled "NO DINNER FOR YOU TONIGHT BECAUSE YOUR A NAUGHTY LITTLE BOY!!"

magenta looked at teagan and smiled

"I'm glad I've never gotten in trouble" she said very grown up like

"well that taken care of" he said coming out putting on his belt.

"I'm so sorry dear i should have taken care of it earlier so you could relax when you had come home i just don't know whats wrong with that boy"

"I'm not to sure either darling but its nothing a few swats couldn't fix"

"ohh ive been bad today too Riffy i might be in need of some discipline" she said with a naughty grin.

"ohh" he purred

she just nodded very provocative like.

"well we might have to whip you later too then wont we"

"i think so" she said as she walked over to him giving him a taste of the chocolate she had made for dessert that was on the tip of her finger.

"eww mommy dont put your finger in daddy's mouth" teagan said as she was watching them from over the couch

they both started to laugh

"sorry Hun" riff said as magenta returned to making dinner.

"your silly daddy" said teagan who began to laugh

"your silly" he said as he went to tickle her

she just laughed and laughed, riff loved teagans laugh it sounded almost exactly like her mothers but with a little higher pitch.

"dinner is prepared" magenta said putting the plates on the table she had gotten used to saying that i suppose.

they all sat and ate dinner and off to bed they all went well one of them did. I bet you could guess who the two were and what they were doing.

The next day at lunch Teagan looked for her friend when she spotted her she went to sit with her when she approached the table scarlet yelled "EW don't sit by me you inbreed freak!!"

she had yelled it so loud that the entire cafeteria was glaring at teagan

"ew" everyone whispered

"INBREED FREAK" they all began to chant

"stop it" teagan cried as the room began to spin she closed her eyes and just then something pulled her out of the crowd and out to the hall

"are you alright" she then opened her eyes and seen her big brother standing there

"oh Bjorn i was so scared!" she said as she cried into his arms

"its ok lets go call mom to come" he said.

"OK" she said as she wiped her tears away.

as soon as the secretary called Magenta she rushed right over

"whats happen?" she asked while she went to hug her children

"well one of the students found out about you and your uh brother" she said this with a very disgusted look on her face "we suggest you change schools"

"what? this is how you put up with bullying? by making the victim leave? well if that's how you handle things then maybe me and my AMAZING LOVER,DON'T WANT OUR CHILDREN IN YOUR DAMNED SCHOOL!!" she then took Teagan by that hand and walked out followed by Bjorn.

When they returned home Magenta Immediately went to her room and stayed there until Riff Raff had returned home.

When he did return home he say the children and asked "wheres your mother?"

"shes in her room" they both said.

"she hasn't came out yet daddy" said Teagan

He then rushed to the bedroom and there Magenta was laying on the bed with black tears staining her white face and pillow.

"Oh Riff Raff" the children heard her say they could tell she had been crying but before they could see there father shut the door.

"What happened?" he said with Magenta in his arms hugging him so tightly.

she then repeated everything that had happenedtoday with Teagan and Bjorn.

"and now I'm really starting to think that we should have never tried to have teagan she will be teased for the rest of her life for being inbreed" she then put her head on Riff Raff's shoulder crying even harder now

"so is what you are trying to say is that you regret carrying my child?" he said pushing her away from him

"No, no i j..just OK yes darling but its to late now right?"

"well you knew there would be problems" he began to yell " you knew it would be hard but every incident that happens we cant just say oh it was a mistake now could we??"

"don't be upset please" she said looking up at Riff Raff with a look in her eyes she had always gave him since they were children

Magenta chuckled and smiled at Riff Raff "well what do we do now? what school do we put them in?"

"well um Im getting a raise so we can afford private school now"

"OK private school it is then"

Magenta put her head back into Riff Raff's shoulder and let out a sigh of relief as she then kissed his neck and he grabbed her body and flopped it over on his and as he began to undress her and there hearts started to race and just as it was about to be over there was a tiny knock on the door.

"Mommy, Daddy I'm hungry and Bjorn left me all alone can someone keep me company?" she said in her very sweet and kind voice.

"the children! i almost forgot" magenta said as she almost jumped off of her lover putting her top back on

" Ah yes the lovely children" Riff Said kind of annoyed as he sat up.

"I'll be right there honey" magenta said trying to catch her breath.

"ok thank you mommy" then teagan ran back into the living room and began to play with her doll's

From that day forward Teagan and Bjorn's life would never be the same.


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N: OK this ones from Teagans P.O.V D btw she's 22 and Bjorn's 25 big age leap but i had to LOL**

**I don't own anything here and what the heck ill give Richard O'Brien my characters too mine as well he owns everything else D**

That morning I had woken up with a stranger in my bed. Like I had many times before. It was common especially for young college girls in Transsexual University.

Today was not like any other day because I was to return to Metro Sexual for my brother's wedding Rehearsal I always dreaded going home because my parents

would be ecstatic and i loved them but they were extremely weird.

When i finally arrived to my childhood home, My mother and father came rushing out the door "OH!! Teagan, How I have missed!! How was your flight?" Yelled my mother just like i knew she would.

Then the tall, bald man appeared from behind the door and said "AH! how are you dear!?"

"I've been well Father and my trip was OK" i replied whilst hugging my father I had always liked my father more even though he had been th one who did all the disciplining when i was a child.

"Come dear Your Brother and Griselda are awaiting your arrival inside" she said with a very splendid tone as my gather grabbed my bag we headed inside and there in the kitchen stood my brother Bjorn and his stunning bride-to-be Griselda, i never liked her to much but if she made my brother happy i guess she had something good about her other that her looks.

"BJORN!!" i yelled as i jumped into my elder brothers arms

"Teagan, How have you been I haven't seen you since Christmas was it?" He asked

"yes around there"

"Good, Good so um your looking more beautiful every time i see you" he said with a wide grin an his face as he spun me around eyeing me like a piece of candy, I rather enjoyed it I knew he was my brother but it wasn't exactly unheard of in my family.

"Why hello darling!" yelled Griselda as she hugged me with great force like if she was glad to see me and I hugged back

"Ah Griselda how have you been obviously good right? your marring this fine specimen" I sarcastically said giving my brother a look which only he knew the meaning of.

Griselda just laughed and we all went to the Back yard to rehearse my dear brothers wedding.

After rehearsal i followed mother inside for a drink. As she pored the Bourbon into some glasses she asked me "are you alright dear?"

"of course why wouldnt it be?" i asked taking a huge sip of my drink for i knew what was going to be her reason.

"its just you seem very-" before she could finish her sentence Bjorn came in and said "Teagan, can i have a word with you in private?"

"sure" i said looking at mother for approval

"Go ahead, Take your time" she replied taking a huge gulp of her Bourbon, as we were walking away my father came in and kissed my mother on the neck oh how I had envied them for having such an exquisite love for i had never had.

When we go to my bedroom down the hall, I sat on the bed and he closed the door behind us.

"are you OK?" he asked

"Why does everyone keep asking me that?!" I hissed

"Well it's just that i thought me and you had something going on"

"US! like me and you?" I chuckled "since when?"

"Well thats what mum and dad seem to think" he said sitting down next to me.

"Well no of course not um i mean-" he then put his finger over my mouth to hush me and kissed me ever so sweetly on the lips. I wanted to pull away but my body wanted his so badly, I put my hand behind his neck to bring him closer to me, just before we could kiss again my father opened the door and yelled "HOOPLA!!"

"Father!" Yelled Bjorn.

My father stood there in the door way just looking at us and finally yelled "ITS HAPPENED!! MAGENTA!! ITS FINALLY HAPPENED!!"

"what is it" she said as she ran to my room. My face got so red i swear it was glowing.

"Im so sorry" my brother whispered to me as he put his head in his hand.

"They've finally kissed!!" my father said shaking my mother.

"Really?" she said with a look of shock "I thought they would never"

"ME TOO!!" my father cried unable to control his emotions. why he was so excited i have no clue i guess its every incestuous couples dream to have incestuous children?

" Well we are very proud and we totally accep-"

"WERE NOT TOGETHER!!" Bjorn yelled interrupting my mother, so loud it frightened me as I stood next to him "I LOVE GRISELDA NOT TEAGAN, not in that way" he said realizing how much he had just hurt me.

"Yeah i dont love him like that either" i said but everyone knew i was lying because tears began to fall down my face. I then ran out of the room and my mother followed me

"Teagan wait!" i could hear my brother say but it was too late.

When i got to my parents room I immediately opened the door and flung myself on the bed and began to sob when i felt someone pat my back, I knew it was my mother she had always been very comforting "Do you want a drink dear?"

I nodded and felt her leave the room when she came back we both drank into a stupor and past out.

The next morning when i woke up my father was on one side of me and my mother on the other, I felt like a child all over again it was a great feeling.

I then hugged my father as he began to awake.

"good morning dear" he whispered

"good morning father" I said as i was trying to get off the bed with out waking my mother or crawling over my father, i fell to the ground and began to laugh as well my father, he helped me up and we walked into the kitchen to find Bjorn there eating an orange.

"good morning Bjorn" said father as he pored him self some coffee.

"good morning father" he said pretending not to notice me, he had always had a very low tolerance for awkward situations.

A couple of minutes later my mother came out of the room.

"Ah good morning everyone" he said with her hair a mess " Bjorn what r u doing here?"

"Griselda um she called off the wedding when i told her what happened and she kicked me out of the apartment" he said with shame in his voice.

"Bjorn,Why didn't you say something?" cried father.

"i didnt want to upset you"

"oh dear" my mother said taking Bjorn in his arms like a helpless child.

"well you could always be with Teagan" My father suggested.

"WHAT!?" me and Bjorn both yelled.

"it wouldn't be exactly incest" my father said

"Riff Raff!" my mother yelled as my father realized he had said to much.

"what ever do you mean?" I said.

"well..." he said taking a deep breath "Bjorn is not Magenta's child"

My and Bjorn sat there in shock not knowing what to say. Bjorn then got up and ran to his room followed by my mother.

what led then to doing what would happen next i had no idea.

**A.N OK so this is the end of chapter 4 and um you'll see what they did from Bjorn's P.O.V Please Review i hope you enjoyed it .**


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N OK i was going to hold off uploading this till tomorrow but i just couldnt stand to leave you in confusion because im not exactly a stranger to it **

**so please review enjoy!! btw this ones from Bjorns P.O.V**

**I don't own anything I'm not even sure if i own my self anymore cries tears of confusion yes yes Richard O'Brien owns everything **

I had just been told that the only mother i had ever known wasn't my mother but actually my aunt. So many things were racing through my mind when my mother, i mean Magenta, had walked into the room and sat next to me on my bad as she slowly began to pat my back and hug me.

"how could you have kept this from me for so long?"

"it was to protect you Bjorn" she said as I put my head on her shoulder. When I had finally stopped whimpering i looked into magenta's eyes and it was like a fire burst into flames and at the moment i wanted her so badly, it was like i was a child who had been giving a Lollipop 20 years ago and couldn't eat it till now. I knew it was wrong but it felt so right. So i grabbed her and kissed her you could cut the passion in the air with a spoon. The next thing i knew we were making love on my bed as if nothing could go wrong, The door flew open and there stood Teagan. I jumped off of her and covered my bare body with the sheet. As Magenta began to dress.

"WHAT THE HELL MOM!?" Teagan cried out " You just told him he's not your son and 20 minutes later he's already your sex slave?!"

"Teagan i know I've upset you but you have no right to talk to me that way!" Magenta said clearly upset. Teagan screamed at the top of her lungs and then fainted.

"Whats going on in here!?" My father yelled when he seen Teagan on the floor in the hall way.

"Um I guess it was to much for her darling" said My aunt.

"Why are you Half undressed?" He said "why are you naked?!" he said pointing to me.

"Um Riff darling i can explain it was my idea" My father than strikes my mother across the face and as she stood there holding her face in pain, I lunged at my father and yelled "DON'T YOU EVER TOUCH HER THAT WAY!!" as i was strangling him i could see in the corner of my eye teagan awake and seen me on my father.

"DONT!!" she yelled as she got up and jumped on my back.

"Teagan NO!!" my mother yelled then she ran down the hall to fetch something

as i was trying to get Teagan off of me i could feel her tiny body struggling with all her might to pin me down. At that moment a Zapping noise filled the room and Teagan feel before me and i looked at the door and there was Griselda with a tiny laser gun in her hand.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!!" My mother screamed as she came back into the room with a laser that looked like the top of a pitch fork.

she then pointed it at Griselda and shot her dead Griselda fell to the floor and i rushed over to pick her up. I looked at Magenta with fury and anguish in my eyes "WHY WOULD YOU KILL HER!!" i yelled about to kill Magenta.

**A.N OK i bet the suspense is killing you right ok well next chapter will be in a Narrator type of thing OK HA HA review please and thank you.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own any of these things Richard O'Brien does though!! **

**A.N ENJOY!! please review (thanks Ohhowmarvelous for reviewing)**

"SHOOT HIM" Riff Raff yelled still trying to catch his breath.

Magenta stood there pointing the gun at her only live child.

"SHOOT HIM!!" Riff yelled again. Then she pulled the trigger and Bjorn fell to the ground.

"Ah you've done the right thing!" said Riff as he looked at Magenta. They both began to laugh insanely.

"IT WORKED!!" Magenta yelled "your plan actually worked!!"

"AH!! i knew it would darling i knew it would!!" He said as he stood up and approached his most precious sister and kissed her on the neck.

"I didnt think Griselda would come" she said as she was still laughing "Your a genius darling! PURE GENIUS!!"

"At last we can finally be alone together no children or grand children for that matter" he said pointing to the picture in Griselda's hand of a tiny seedling in her belly.

"Oh well what do we do now?" asked Magenta.

"Well im starving, lets have breakfast?"

"Sure why not?" Magenta replied as they both walked out of the room and closed the door which held the lifeless bodies of there Children and there pregnant almost daughter in-law as if nothing had ever happened.

**The End...**

**A.N wow i bet you didn't see that one coming right?? well yeah i can be pretty demented at times lol i hope you enjoyed it please review and um tell me what you think of my story maybe I'll write another lol but this ones over so yeah i hope you enjoyed my first Fan Fic and thanks for reading it as well.**


End file.
